empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilleh
iteminfo forgot to tell you but you most probably already noticed i added into the iteminfo template a #switch on "Class" to add category's as well. :) Re: heh i was worried it might of screwed up the other stuff but it works fine :D Damage calculator cold you write up a brief description on how to understand the damage calculator ie 10-2-34 and how it works and put it on the page as some might find it confusing. including myself Lol on the calculations =P Re: yes i see thanks! also i made the page bigger it just needed more :P OreTabs Why did you change OreTabs? removing the pos function with Tnavbar breaks it for the upgrades buildings like Army Research Lab because they use templates subpages instead of the main namespace. This is a workaround because Tnavbar has that bug. See Jan1 20:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hey hey nice to see you back hope vacation was good! came up with a new format for the research pages not sure if you would like it but it can be found here Template:Woolvatest also im not sure if the new goal Feeling The Love goes after the black forest event goals or the single neighbor series. and where the opera and mint goals fit in on main series goals. Re:Re:hey oo sounds nice ill look it up later and have a see what its like there! well if you like the research ill make the others later and then apply them to the pages. if you look on wiki updates page theirs a couple things your find different nothing major though. i just added the new goal series to the black jubilee template until we can find out where they fit in as people are wondering what missions are before and after ect which they need to see it on the goals page you do get a free tiger tank which was actually the original reward for the goals when black jubilee was released but they changed it to the statue in the end. yea i don't notice game changes like you :P but i know there's a new event coming soon Battlefield Bonanza but no images yet :/ tower Defense Tower i see you added the name already i dont remember seeing this in other revisions. am i right? Re: hmm the towers sound interesting it seems highly likely that the towers and the war room will be released together thats my bet. i just checked out those new unit names i find it a bit strange there listed with the current main units and not listed under the ect, like the event units :s maybe we get a limited time boss that would be kool to have :P edit: zynga also seem to be getting smart by releasing there images at the last minute i think its because they know we get the images as i once went to zynga support and they referred me to here about what a unit was based on! lol research small redesign hey i added the army lab its new style will do other 2 later today also wondered if you could do a couple small changes if you like check Template:Woolvatest again and look now i though it could look better layout wise i removed the text "upgrade" from the research icon area and put it in the header where the unit image and name was and moved the image to the other table for better visual of it and also make it so the name appear like you will see on the test page im not sure how it would all work in the current coding but if you like it could you change the coding for it as i dont even know how as research main and all 5 other research01 ect will need a little altering thats if you like this idea anyhow it dose make it all look a bit more com-packed to :P edit:oh and the small table where the parts go ect will need at least a width of 550px. Re: thanks it looks great! the research templates looks allot cleaner with out all the unlock text there and com-packs it a little bit more iv noticed that the page loads quite quickly now as well using the class tabbers but at least the solution to shorten the page has worked great :) i did original do just unit names than the class's but it would never fit properly and looked stupid but iv noticed the community rather do take interest in class's of units and that became a better solution for a tabber within a tabber :D Get Online On Chat Its Me Empires. Get On Chat As Soon As You Can I FOund Something Market Bonanza Hey Nilleh! I have a request...Could you put 2 Assault Carriers for sale in your market on Empires and Allies? And 1 Hammerhead? If you could put those units for sale I'll purchase them :D -Commander Marko usergameinfo hey when you have a min could you work out how many goals the main series is i always loose track its for this template template:UserMain which coincides with the goals part of template:Usergameinfo thanks :) Re:Re:Goals yea Search Party has bugged me for a while were it goes its just a lonely goal lol and thanks for the count :) hi Prices one thing i noticed from the last event that some prices in the settings for the cost of unlock contracts were not the same as in game ie the lowest prices. for example the Elite thumper on code is but the real lowest is 21 EP i found that the lowest before was mostly from but the max is spot on. not sure what causes this.